Snapshots
by Jhiz
Summary: Short, fluffy one-shot completed for the "I Challenge You" picture challenge issued on 5/9/11 through Beatskippers - Kyoko finds a box of mementos in a closet while preparing to move


**A/N: This is an I Challenge You fiction based on the picture challenge. If you would like to view the picture that inspired it, you should be able to see it by using the following link:**

h t t p : / images . iskans . com / data / original / 89a 7088f aa3 5b 13e735 bbf 2a7 de81 629 7d7 33 2c . jpg

**I hope that you enjoy the story and picture and that you too will consider taking on one of the I Challenge You tasks - me**

* * *

><p><strong>Snapshots<strong>

"What is taking you so long?" calls a dulcet voice from the living room. "The boys should be back any minute."

When no reply responds immediately, the tall, blond, recently retired model steps into what had once been her son's guest bedroom. Glancing quickly around the forlornly empty room, Juli Hizuri has no problem finding Kyoko sitting on the floor beside the over-sized yet empty closet. The actress has a small box open on her lap and silent tears on her cheeks. Juli watches as Kyoko spreads some of the contents of the box onto the thick carpet. A number of pictures, some dried flowers, an empty bottle of perfume in the shape of a crown, and a vaguely familiar stone rests on the carpet.

"I didn't expect these in this closet," admits Kyoko as she shares a tear rimmed glance with her American guest. The actress had thought the collection of keepsakes lost long ago. Kyoko is about to comment on one of the photographs when a noisy commotion erupts in the hallway. Blue and golden eyes swing towards the entrance to the bedroom.

"Did ya miss us?" calls a happy and excited voice as a small body throws itself into the room.

"Of course, we missed you, Sweetie," coos Juli as she holds her arms open for a hug.

The small torpedo of energy flings itself into the awaiting arms which draws grins from both woman. As the older lady flutters tiny kisses all over the young child's face, two more Hizuris enter the room.

"We found your other slave labor hiding in the coffee shop on the corner," comments Kuu Hizuri with an evil twinkle in his eye. "We dragged them back with us even though the truck will not be here for another half hour."

From the hallway, the disgruntled voices of all three Ishibashis whine about how they were suckered into helping Kyoko and Ren move. Shinichi's voice carries best through the walls as he laments the fact that they have to do all this lifting when their friends can afford to pay movers to complete the heavy labor. His other two friends snicker as Kanae brushes past the whining celebrity and informs him that he is soft and needs the exercise. The protests fall silent when the calm and efficient voice of Yashiro cuts into the conversation and recommends that they all get to work.

From the bedroom, the young child in Juli's arms finally decides he has had enough kisses and wiggles free. The small whirlwind of energy then streaks towards his favorite target. Feet leaving the ground and hands outstretched, the child flings himself onto his mother's lap.

"Careful, Takehito," warns his father's voice as his four year old son comes to rest in his mother's arms.

Suddenly worried, the young child glances at Kyoko's face.

"Did I hurt ya, mama?" he asks in childish concern when he notices the tears in her eyes. His small hands reach to his mother's slightly swollen stomach.

"Sorry, Baby," the innocent child adds as his feather light fingers brush over the resting place of his new sibling.

When his mother assures him that she is fine, the child shifts from concern to curiosity. He glances at the floor where a number of pictures and little treasures are scattered. A slightly dirty finger points at one of glossy photos.

"Who's dat?" Takehito demands as his finger points to a silver haired demon. His mother chuckles and informs him that he is just a friend from her childhood.

"You were friends with demons?" the innocent child asks with his eyes wide and amazed. Takahito practically worships his wonderful mother and hearing such an unbelievable fact as his mother being friends with denizens of the underworld is perfectly believable in his eyes. After all, his mother can do anything. Even at his young age it is obvious that Kyoko's son has fully inherited his grandfather's enthusiasm and relative worship tendencies.

Kyoko chuckles. She tilts her head, and her eyes meet the warm, dark eyes of her husband. Kuon's lips tilt in amusement as his wife explains that she was not only friends with a demon but also a fairy. His large hand brushes gently against Kyoko's hair before he exits the room to help his close friends in collecting and carting his family's possessions out of the large apartment where he and Kyoko have lived since their marriage six years ago. With the newest Hizuri on the way, they will need more space then even the large flat can provide. His mother and father join him leaving Kyoko to entertain the youngest member of the Hizuri family with her stories.

The actress weaves a breathtaking tale for her son. It is filled with betrayal and loss but also happiness and joy. The child listens raptly as his mother lifts the small blue stone from the carpet and describes it's magic. With a flick of her wrist, she demonstrates the Corn stone's power before sitting it in the child's grasp. Takehito clutches the precious stone in his small hands as he listens to the rest of the tale of his mother's quest to defeat the demon of her youth with the aid of her fairy prince and the magic of a hideous pink uniform gifted to his mother by the powerful king Lory.

Although Takehito normally prides himself on being a big boy and is looking forward to being a big brother, story times are special for him. He pops his thumb into his mouth and enjoys his mother's expressive voice as she expands her story to include other people in the photographs. He snuggles against his mama and sighs contentedly. Images of his Aunt Moko, Aunt Maria and Uncle Yukihito twist into the tale offering their unique supports. The child remains enthralled through the entire story.

"So, you d'feated the evil demon, escaped the chicken curse, helped the lost princess find her daddy, and helped my daddy turn back into the fairy prince?" her son asks in amazement.

"You could say that," his mama replies with a smile.

Takehito giggles.

"You're better 'en Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty," the child states with pride.

"Yes, she is," confirms the child's father as he kneels beside his family to help return the photographs and mementos to the box. Snagging the forgotten blue stone that his son dropped, Kuon returns it to the box also. He replaces the lid on the box and stands. With a tender expression that the world famous actor saves only for his family, the blond man plucks his son from his mother's lap. He stands his suddenly re-energized child on his feet and watches in amusement as the tyke scrambles out of the room to find his grandfather. Takehito is sure that his pappy will want to hear all about his mama's magical adventure.

Kuon reaches for Kyoko and assists his wife to stand. He pulls her tight against him. His lips press a gentle kiss to the top of her head as his arms wrap protectively around her body. A chuckle rumbles from his chest.

"And now is our happily ever after, huh?" the grown and restored fairy prince teases.

A huge crash including the distinct tinkle of breaking glass sounds from the living room, and Kanae's shrill voice immediately reprimands one of the Ishibashis.

"You could say that," Kyoko replies with a grin.


End file.
